Cry's exes
by Kit Anipott
Summary: Felix has finally gotten together with the boy of his dreams; Cry. Everything is perfect. No one can love Cry like Felix can... Except Ken... And Scott... And Sp00n. Cry's exes. Pewdiecry. Cr00n.
1. Prologue

«So… Are we like… together now?»

Cry chuckled and lifted his head from Felix's chest to kiss him on the cheek.

"Something like that," he said sweetly. Felix wasn't sure he was too happy with the answer, but he lost the ability to speak as he looked into Cry's big blue eyes, framed by long, black lashes.

"You're beautiful," Felix mumbled, and Cry giggled and laid his head on Felix's chest again.

"And you're warm," he said softly as he tried to snuggle even closer.

Felix put his arm around the smaller teen and buried his cheek in Cry's dark, wild hair. He could stay this way forever. He **wanted** to stay like this forever. He felt overwhelmingly happy when he was with Cry, and that scared him.

He had met Cry a year ago, and they had never been friends. They said Hi when they went past each other on the streets or at school, but they hadn't exchanged much more than thirty sentences the whole year.

Honestly, it was embarrassing to feel so drawn to him this early. They had met the last night when they were both at the store for some late-night-snack. And then they started talking, and Felix suddenly couldn't resist him anymore. So he asked if Cry wanted to come home with him. And before Felix was quite aware of what was happening, their clothes were off, and he was pushing Cry unto the bed.

Cry was sleeping now. His legs were tangled into the sheets, but Felix could still see his smooth back and cute butt.

Felix chuckled.

Cute was honestly the best word to describe Cry's ass.

But then Felix's smile faded from his face as he remembered what he had done. He went pale and shut his eyes tight like he could hide from the guilt that way.

Shit… He had fucked Cry. Cry! How could he have been so stupid and inconsiderate? He was such a horrible friend. He had told his best friend, Ken, about his crush on Cry long ago, and Ken had made him promise him – **promise** – that he would never act on those feelings. Never!

And now he was lying naked with Cry in bed.

Felix sighed and laid his head back on the pillow, and tried to get some sleep before the next day. Because the next day, he would meet Ken again. Felix's best friend, and Cry's ex.


	2. Felix' betrayal

Ken arrived at school pretty late. He had already missed his two first classes, but he walked in the doors with a smile and a confident stride.

It was just school after all. He had plenty of time for school later. Sleeping, though? He couldn't get enough of that. And then he noticed that he had bacon and his fridge, and he just couldn't leave the house without a delicious breakfast.

So all in all, it had been a good morning. And in Ken's opinion, he arrived at school just in time. Now, he just had to find Felix. What class did he have right now? English? History?

What class did Ken have?

"What about we continue this when we get home?"

Ken halted in his steps when he heard a familiar voice from the toilet he just was passing. He backed up a few steps, and put his ear to the door.

"After all, that would give us more time to… Enjoy."

Yup, that was Cry. Ken wouldn't forget that sweet voice anytime soon. And in the way he was talking, Ken knew he was flirting with someone. A new boyfriend? Or just a flirt?

Ken couldn't wait until he found out who that poor bastard was. He would have a lot to de-

"I can't wait."

Ken's mouth dropped open.

A Swedish accent!? A. Fucking. Swedish. Fucking. Accent.

Ken came to his senses and ripped the door open, revealing Ken's best friend and ex. Cry was currently being pushed against the wall, and Felix were practically eating his face off. Felix had his hand under Cry's shirt, and one of Cry's small nipples was showing.

Ken could feel his blood boil, even as the two quickly broke apart.

"What. The. FUCK!?"

Felix flinched as Ken yelled at them, small droplets of spit fleeing from his lips. It was a weird mix of emotion, having his best friend yell at him and still having a raging boner from Cry's seduction.

"This is fucking wonderful," Ken said with a not-so-wonderful grin on his face. "My best friend – my **best friend** – making out with my ex. Someone I told several times you should stay the fuck away from."

"Ken," Felix said. "I- I- I'm-m… I'm so so-"

"Oh, save it for someone who gives a shit," Ken spat. "If you really were sorry, if you really cared, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Cry pushed himself away from Felix and ran out the door. "I'm so sorry," he whispered before he passed, and Felix was unsure if it was meant for Ken or himself.

"Yeah, run you slut!" Ken shouted after the smaller teen.

"Don't call him that," Felix hissed.

"He **is** a slut!" Ken said as he pushed Felix farther into the bathroom. "He is a God damned **whore**. Do your innocent, vain, stupid, little brain have any idea how many that shit has slept with? Probably, half the school."

Felix snapped, and pushed Ken into the door.

"That's a lie!" he said angry.

Ken shoved Felix back, hard enough to almost make Felix fall.

"**You're** a lie, Felix! You broke your promise! I actually though you were a good guy!"

"Why do you care anyway? You said I should keep away from him because he would break my heart, Ken! But are you concerned, or are you just jealous?"

Ken didn't answer, and Felix shook his head in disappointment.

"I told you I was in love with him," Felix said softly. "I asked you if it was OK if I asked him out, and do you remember what you said?" Ken still didn't answer, just looked at Felix with his jaw clenched and his eyes like piercing knifes. "You told me that you would let me do anything that would make me happy," Felix said. "You said the only reason you didn't want to see me with him, was because he would break my heart like he broke yours. But that's not true, is it? You just didn't want him to be with anyone else."

Ken still wouldn't answer, and it was pissing Felix off.

"Say something!" he shouted at him.

Ken shrugged.

"No," he said calmly. "I didn't want him to be with you. I loved him once, and he's hard to forget. Is it that wrong of me to not wanna see my best friend locking lips with him every time we hang out?"

With that, Ken vanished out the door, and Felix was left standing behind, stunned, guilty and angry.


	3. Sp00n's return

Cry left school early that day.

Fuck school. Fuck education. Fuck all the drama, fuck Ken, and fuck Felix.

Cry wasn't a slut. He hadn't been with that many people. Truth is, since Scott left, he'd just been confused. He had tried to get over Scott by throwing himself into new relationships, and none of them worked. They weren't just one night stands though. None of them. They had all mattered something to him in some way.

So had Ken. Ken had always been so funny and caring and kind…

But he wasn't Scott. And neither was Felix.

And that was something that freaked Cry out. Felix wasn't Scott, but he was the first one Cry had **the** connection with since Scott left. The real thing, the real deal. Cry was almost certain that the feelings he had for Felix, were almost close to being how they were for Scott. It was a weird way to put it, but Cry couldn't quite admit to himself that he loved Felix yet. Not when he could get hurt, and not when there still was a slight chance that Scott would come back one day. Because if he did, Cry could not imagine being with anyone but him.

Cry came home to his tiny, cozy and modern apartment. He kicked of his shoes and combed his slender fingers through his dark curls. His stomach begged him to grab something in the fridge, since he hadn't eaten since yesterday, but Cry wanted nothing more than to get out of these clothes and hide in bed for the rest of the day. So he did something in between, and took a bowl with steaming hot noodles to bed. He sat propped up on pillows while he watched Two and a Half Man on his flat screen TV, slurping the noodles. The show reminded him of Scott. Cry didn't watch it before Scott forced him through the first episode and Cry got hooked. Since then, they'd always watch it together, eating popcorn and being close. It was kind of **their** show.

Even the fucking noodles reminded him of Scott.

Cry had always liked his noodles without the noodle soup, but Scott knew how to make the soup taste perfect with the right amount of different spices. The soup would taste better than the noodles itself, and Scott used to make Cry a hot bowl of it on cold winter days. Cry could still remember the feeling of warmth spread through his body as he gulped it down. Cry had chosen to never learn the recipe himself, so it would be extra special when Scott made it for him.

So now, Cry was eating the noodles without soup, and he was watching Two and a Half Man without anyone to snuggle into. He had no arms around him. No sound of a heart beating beneath a steady chest. No one laughing every time they said something funny on the show.

Since Scott left, no matter how many men Cry had been with, he still felt like he had no one.

He must have fallen asleep, because the doorbell abruptly woke him up from his slumber. The empty bowl had slipped from his stomach, and was lying on the milky white sheets. The TV was still on, and Cry turned it off before he slipped out of bed and groggily made his way to the door. In the short time it took him to get there, the bell had rung three times more, and Cry wondered if the person behind was angry or impatient. Maybe both. And in that case, it couldn't be anything good.

Cry was right. As soon as he opened the door, he came face to face with a man he had dreaded to meet again. Completely at loss of what to do, Cry shut the door in the man's face. That certainly couldn't have made things any better.

The man simply slammed the door open again, and Cry jumped back to avoid being hit by it.

"Hi, Sp00n," he said, as if he didn't just shut the door in Sp00ns face.

Sp00n smirked. "Hi, Cry," he said, his words drowning in false sweetness. "What a pleasure meeting you here!" He held his arms out, as if he had suddenly just stumbled over Cry on the street, and was expecting a hug. "And you look stunning." Sp00n growled the last word and grabbed Cry's waste to drag the slender teen closer. Cry knew from experience that he was too weak to get out of that grasp, so he just crossed his arms and gave Sp00n a stern stare. Sp00n chuckled, and gave Cry a wolfish grin that still didn't fail to look attractive on him.

Cry was still painfully aware of the things that made him attracted to Sp00n in the past. Like his wild hair, his wide shoulders, his muscled body, his big arms, his white smile and his brown eyes that used to be as warm as a fireplace on Christmas eve.

They weren't warm now though. They were cold, sharp and filled with dark humor. Sometimes Cry worried that he had been the one to make Sp00n like this, but he kept reminding himself that Sp00n showed signs of this behavior before they broke up. After all, it had been the reason why Cry had to leave him. Sp00n had been possessive, obsessive and downright controlling. He still was.

"Rumor has it, even Ken couldn't keep your pretty ass satisfied," Sp00n said, his voice dark and silky like melted chocolate. "I know it's been some weeks since you left him, but I have been awfully busy."

Cry raised a brow.

Sp00n, too busy to stalk him? That was new.

"Me and some mates has been having a little trouble with the law," Sp00n continued. "But that's all fixed now, and you have my full attention. Now, this has to be the first time you're single since Jund left you. Doesn't it feel lonely without another bed to jump right into? No boyfriend for the week? Was there no one waiting on your doorstep this time, to pick you up after the break up?"

Cry looked away, refusing to answer the man's taunts.

"Well, no worries. Sp00n is here to save the day. Why don't we just continue where we left off?"

As Sp00n moved his hand to grab Cry's ass, Cry twirled out of his grasp and took several steps back from the older male.

"I **have** a boyfriend," he snapped.

Sp00n rolled his eyes. "Of course you do," he muttered. "You always do."

"Sure I do," Cry mumbled before he gestured towards the door. "Now, I guess you have no reason to stay, so…"

Sp00n chuckled darkly.

"So who's the new one? Russ? Nah, he's got a girlfriend. Snake? Nova?"

"It doesn't matter. You probably don't even know him anyway."

Sp00n watched Cry silently for a moment, his eyes trailing down Cry's body. Then, he grinned, a dark shadow passing his face.

"I guess it's clever of you not to tell me his name," he said as he walked to the door. "Cause if I find him, I promise you he won't be pretty for long…"

With those dark words, he vanished out the door, into the sunlight outside. Cry stood frozen for a moment, too shocked to move. Then he ran to the door, and yelled after the older man;

"Stay away, Sp00n! You hear me? Stay. Away!"

But his shouts were ignored as Sp00n got into his ink-black car and drove away.


	4. Cry's night out

Felix leaned towards his locked while he held his cell to his ear, waiting for Cry to pick up. His last class had just ended, and Felix was worried. He hadn't seen Cry since the teen had stormed off.

_"S'up?"_ Cry mumled as soon as he picked up.

"School's over for today," Felix said. "Are you at home?"

_"Yeah."_

Cry sounded tired. He must have been beating himself up over the incident with Ken. Felix got an idea.

"You want to go out with me tonight? We could go to Affair, the new club. It always helps to drink."

Felix could hear Cry chuckle, and he smiled to himself. It was a sound he could live for.

_"Sure,"_ Cry said.

"Great! I'll go home, eat some dinner, take a shower, and then I'll come over. All right?"

_"All right."_

* * *

Felix was outside of Cry's apartment a couple of hours later. Cry seemed tired and somber at first, but after a while of playing around, he softened up and laughed with Felix as they played Left 4 dead 2 together. They bickered, shoved each other around, played heroes and laughed themselves to tears. Felix had brought beer while Cry drank kalinka with Redbull. When they both felt pretty tipsy, they were out the door, heading towards Affair.

It was a busy club, and it was packed with people. Spotlights in the colors of the rainbow, blinked and danced around. Felix was overwhelmed by the alcohol, the loud bass, the dancing people, the confusing lights and the soft fingers entertwined with his own.

All in all, it was perfect. Cry seemed happy. It made Felix happy.

* * *

Cry took another sip of whatever Felix had ordered for him, and grinned at his boyfriend. They were sitting at the bar, and Cry was aware that he was way more drunk than Felix was. Felix seemed OK with it, laughing at everything Cry said, and ordering drinks for him. If Cry talked to the bartender, it would just be gibberish anyway.

Cry couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. And Felix made everything perfect. Felix was perfect.

But all good things must come to an end. And for Cry, it ended by simply glancing away from his glass, into the crowd of dancing people.

There, out on the floor, meeting his glance; Ken.

Cry felt his hand go weak, and he almost dropped his glass. He could see it on Ken; he was wondering if he should stay, or just leave. But Cry could also see that Ken was drunk, and Ken didn't mind a good fight when he was drunk. And as Cry and Ken was looking at each other, Felix, oblivious to who Cry was seeing, reached out a hand and caressed Cry's cheek gently. Cry watched as Ken's eyes moved to Felix, and they narrowed in anger.

But fuck it if Cry would let one angry ex ruin this night.

Cry grabbed Felix arm and dragged him towards the door. They could find another club or bar, and continue the party there. Or they could go home and continue partying there. After all, there were things Cry would like to do with Felix that wasn't OK doing in public.

But as they neared the door, Cry saw someone else he recognized, and he stopped in his tracks.

Sp00n was just walking into the club, scanning the crowd. He had two guys behind him that Cry didn't recognize. He didn't seem to be as drunk as Ken, but Sp00n was as dangerous sober as he was drunk.

But it was Ok. It was all right. Sp00n hadn't spotted them. The night could still be saved.

Cry wouldn't even let two violent exes ruin the night.

He changed the direction, and dragged Felix towards the back, through the crowd. He shoved them all out of the way, determined to get out before Sp00n saw them or Ken found them. Felix was asking a lot of questions, but he let himself be pulled along.

Cry was almost with the backdoor, he was so close! He felt relieved. He was going to make it. The night would still be perfect with no fighting, yelling or tears.

But then the door to the bathroom opened. A teen came out, smiling slightly with a beer in his hand. He stopped just as Cry did, staring at Cry with big eyes. Cry could feel all of the happiness - the blissfull feeling that had followed with a perfect night - melt away like sugar in rain.

It was Scott.

And though Cry could run from anger and jealousy, he could not turn his back on love.


	5. Scott's ultimatum

_Scott barely had time to get inside before he scooped Cry into a hug, and held tight. He kissed the top of his boyfriend's head before laid his cheek against Cry's head again._

_"Hi?" Cry said amused._

_"Hi," Scott murmured. He still clutched onto Cry while he moved them over to Cry's bedroom. He pushed Cry unto the bed and climbed on after him. They both moved so Scott could lay his head on Cry's pillow, and Cry could lay his head in the crook of Scott's neck._

_"Is something wrong?" Cry asked, his voice already tinted with sadness, and Scott despised it. There was nothing that could make him feel as bad as a sad Cry._

_"Yes," he admitted, and he felt Cry stiffend and look up at him. "I'm moving. My father can't take living here anymore, and you know I can't let him move away to live alone. He needs me."_

_Cry didn't move or say anything. He didn't really need to. He understood that Scott had to leave, but he was sad about it._

_"I don't want you to go," Cry said softly. "I know you have to, and I'm gonna let you, but... I don't want you to."_

_Scott nodded._

_"You're not just kidding, are you?" Cry asked, his voice painfully hopeful._

_Scott kissed the top of Cry's head again._

_"No, I'm not," he answered._

_Cry was silent again._

_"It's gonna be OK," Scott said in an attempt to make his boyfriend feel better. "Maybe this can work. I love you so much, and trust me; no amount of miles can make me forget you."_

_Cry smiled sadly._

_"Yeah... I'm not gonna forget you either."_

_"We'll meet again, and when we do; we'll still be each others one. Now, let's just enjoy the few days we have left."_

* * *

They did. The last days Cry had with Scott, had been some of his best. And then Scott had left him, and he had cried so much. He swore that no one could ever compare.

But instead of staying faithful to Scott like he should have, he had tried to drown his sorrow in other men. Though they had never given each other any promisses, Cry still felt like a cheater.

The man he swore he never would forget was standing right in front of him, and all Cry could think was; 'Oh, holy shit damn, this is not freaking good!'

"Cry," Scott said, and Cry could feel his heart shatter. That one word, his name, was said in such a way that there was abseloutly no freaking doubt how Scott felt about him. Scott was still head over heels in love.

"Scott..." And Cry's voice clearly stated how nervous he was.

"I can't believe you're here!" Scott said happily. "I wanted to come to you the moment I got here, but-"

"I've moved to another apartment," Cry interrupted him, his voice flat and emotionless. He still didn't know how to react, not with Felix right there. "I moved in with a guy named Sp00n for a couple of weeks," Cry continued, because for some reason, Cry really wanted Scott to know that he had been with other people. Scott needed to know Cry was not the innocent, cute boy who gave him his virginity. "And when we broke up, I had to find another apartment."

Scott nodded, seemingly confused. His smile had faded, and he looked baffled at Cry's emotionless reaction to his return.

"That... I..." Then he seemed to notice Felix. "Hi," he said shortly. Felix gave him a nod. "Could we talk alone, Cry?" Scott asked.

Cry glanced at Felix before he nodded. Felix looked after them as Cry followed Scott out the backdoor.

* * *

Scott turned to Cry, and was disapointed to see that Cry still didn't seem to happy to see him.

"Cry..." he started softly. "It's me. Scott. Are you happy at all that I'm here?"

Cry nodded.

"Yeah, it's just... I'm going through some things, and this is not really the best time."

Scott chewed his bottom lip, worried. Cry seemed so different. He had changed. Maybe his feelings for Scott also had changed.

"So you've been with someone," Scott said. He pretended that he wasn't hurt. For some stupid reason, he had imagined that Cry always would be his, even when he moved away.

"Yes," Cry said. "I've been in a relationship with two others." Then he inhaled sharply, and Scott knew there was more coming. "And I'm with someone now."

Scott stood silently for several seconds.

What was he supposed to say? His first thought was; 'Well, break it up with him. I'm here now'.

But he understood that Cry might actually feel something for this person.

"Is it the guy in the club?" Scott asked carefully. "The guy that was with you?"

Cry swallowed and nodded.

Scott clenched his fists.

He shouldn't be so upset. He had moved away. How could he possibly expect Cry to wait for him? Of course he wouldn't... But Scott still felt mad. And betrayed. And abondoned.

"Do you... Love him?" Scott whipered. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Cry only shrugged though.

"I'm falling in love with him," Cry said. "He's the first person I've felt anything for since you left. It could be something serious."

Scott nodded, like he understood, but he didn't. He had come back. They were supposed to run to each other and cling to each other like they had the last night they were together. Cry was supposed to be happy, and he didn't even fucking smile!

The worst was how happy Scott felt himself. When he first saw Cry, it was like finding a lake in the middle of the desert. Cry looked as stunning as always, and Scott felt like he was falling in love all over again. And not even this cold, stonefaced Cry could make the feeling of love go away. It was emberassing to find out that Cry had moved on while Scott hadn't.

"So that's it?" Scott asked, and he tried to act neutral. Like it didn't matter. "You're with him. We're over. We're not going to see each other anymore."

Quickly, Cry shook his head, and Scott noticed the desperation in Cry's movement.

"No!" Cry almost shouted. "You can stay with me. With us. We can be friends! We can... We..."

"We can be together on the side?" Scott asked sourly. "I can be your affair? Your plan B? Or in your friendsone?"

Cry shook his head, and Scott could see that he was holding back tears just like Scott was.

"You mean so much to me, Scott," Cry said, his voice nothing more that a whimper. "I need you, I love you. But Felix... There is something there, when I'm with him.."

"I'm not going to wait and see who of us you love the most, cry!" Scott hissed. "You're gonna have to choose! Me, who you loved since you were little and promised to love forever, or him; a guy you used to get over me?"

"Sp00n and Ken were guys I used to get over you!" Cry barked. "Felix is special!"

"But do you love him?"

"I don't know!"

"Then choose me! Choose the one you know you love!"

Cry hesitated.

"But do I know?" he asked softly, unsure, carefully. He knew the though of it scared Scott. The though of Cry, the love of Scott's life, not loving him anymore, scared Scott more than any monsters could right then.

"Figure it out," Scott said serious. "I want to be with you, Cry. And I don't want to know that you just might love someone else beside me."

"Ok," Cry said, unsure. "I'll... I'll call you when I've thought it over, OK?"

Scott shook his head.

"I want to know tonight. If you think about it, you'll just end up battling both your heart and mind. You can go inside there now, and when the night is over, you leave with one of us. Me or Felix."

"Like it's a contest," Cry said unhappy. "The one who takes me home, wins me?"

"Yeah... Yeah, that's what it is."


	6. Ken's addiction

Ken held his hands out, and tumbled through the crowd while spotlights in white and green blinded him. An urge was building in the pit in his stomach. The urge to fight someone, something, anyone, anything.

Deep inside of his clouded mind, he knew it was the alcohol that made him angry. That there was no valid reason for him to be this angry. Still, his blood was boiling and he was seeing red.

This happened to often. He got drunk, and he got mad. And Ken had gotten drunk alot since he started staying away from drugs. Not serious drugs... Just weed and some coke... And then he used to have a pill addiction.

But that was over now. He was through with all that.

Now he just drank... A lot.

Ken was moving towards the back door. He saw Cry go there just a couple of minutes ago. Ken wound find him, and he would fight him. Cry- tiny little Cry - would loose, and Ken would have humiliated Cry like Cry did with him.

Everything was blurry. Ken heard and felt alot more than he saw. He felt bodies being pushed against him, the stingy smell of sweat pinched in his nosestrils and a brief coldness told Ken that he was close to his destination. He puched through the last dancing couple on the floor, and headed for the door. He almost collided with someone on the way, but he just shoved them away.

Once through the door, a comforting breeze swept by him, and Ken took a brief moment to breathe in the fresh air.

His mind was cleared somewhat, and when he opened his eyes, his past lover stood in front of him.

He looked sad. Sad enough to make Ken feel sorry for him. Sad enough to make some of his anger fade away. Or maybe it just was the cold air that sobered him up a little.

"You also wanna confront me?" Cry asked sourly.

"Yes," Ken said.

Cry shrugged, as if to say 'go on then'.

Ken opened his mouth, but Cry interrupted him.

"But I will **not **stand here and say nothing, cus nothing you can or will say, can make me feel bad about breaking up with you. I'm glad I broke it off."

Glad? Glad to break up with Ken? Glad to break him at all?

"I made you happy," ken said.

"You did."

"I made you laugh."

"You did."

"You said I was the funniest person you knew."

"You were. You still are."

"And here we are!" said Ken and threw his hands up. "Why are you glad? Why did you do it?"

Cry's eyes were like sharp knifes when they pointed with distrust at Ken.

"You know why," he said with a voice that matched his piercing eyes. "All the lovey-dovey-happy-times were burried underneath all the money you owed me and everyone else, everything you stole, everyone who was after you and mad at you - and most of all; That fucking unstoppable, impossible large, irritating, annoying, crazy-driving, mind-blowing, teeth-grinding drug-addiction of yours!"

That shut Ken up. Cus even through Cry had told him how sick he was of the drugs as he left, Ken never realized just how much Cry hated it.

"_I'm sick of the drugs!" _was all he said. And Ken had been angry and confused since then.

"You dragged me down with you," Cry said, calmer now. "You yelled at me when I didn't have money. You used more time getting something than on me. You stopped being funny. We stopped being happy. Remember? The only times you would sit down and enjoy time with me, was when you were high. Obviously, you didn't even notice when our realationship faltered."

Ken didn't know what to say. Now, as Cry said it all aloud, Ken remembered how it really was. Ken went crazy really. He was desperate. He would rather take another hit from the bong than get some food. The need, the cravings for something to smoke, sniff or swallow had kept him up at night. For hours, Ken could be sitting at the same spot, rocking, frustrated, thinking;

How can I get some more? Where can I get money? Who can I borrow from? Where can I steal from?

And Cry had been in the middle of it all. He had been patient. He had tried to comfort Ken when the cravings almost were painful, or when someone threatened to beat Ken up for money he owed them, and Ken was scared. Cry had just smiled, kissed him, held him.

Maybe that was why Ken didn't see it coming.

"You should have said something," Ken said.

"I did. You wouldn't listen. You never did," Cry said. "So I left you. And someone else must have helped you out, cus you're better now."

Ken looked down and smiled, almost blushing.

"When you weren't around anymore, I had no one to hold me when I went... crazy. It was like... I couldn't bear the pain of craving two things I couldn't have at once."

Ken watched as Cry's face softened and his cheeks flushed red.

"I've changed," Ken said sadly. "That must count for something."

Cry smiled.

"It does. Whoever you fall in love with, will be lucky to have you," Cry said, and Ken knew he was getting rejected. "We're not meant to be," Cry continued as he walked up to Ken. "And I think you know that."

Then he kissed Ken on the cheek and went inside.

And just as Cry said, Ken knew he was right.

But that didn't make it easier. Cry was beautiful. Kind. Smart. Fun. Adorable.

It was hard to let him go.

But Ken was used to letting go.


	7. Felix, Felix, Felix

**Guest: I will! :D**

**Purple-Soda-Art: Heheh. "Crazy stalkers" :3 True that, I guess. Thanks for reviewing ^^,**

**Just to sort it out for ya:**

**Cry: 17, goes to school.**

**Felix: 18, goes to the same school as Cry.**

**Scott: 17, goes to a different school than Cry.**

**Ken: 18, goes to the same school as Cry and Felix.**

**Sp00n: 21, done with school.**

**Scott was the first person Cry slept with, and got together with. Scott moved when Cry started High School.**

**Cry befriended Ken the first days at high school, and they got together after a while. When Cry broke up, they stopped talking.**

**Cry met Sp00n and got together with him at the same time Felix started at his school, and Felix and Ken became best friends.**

**The second year of high school, Cry broke up with Sp00n. Half a year into the second year, this fanfic begins.**

**If you have any questions, ask ahead. ;-3**

* * *

_I have to choose Scott_, Cry thought as he rushed through the door.

**Felix, Felix, Felix**, a tiny voice was chanting in the back of his head.

_I love Scott. He's all I can think about_, Cry throught, and started pushing through the crowd.

**Felix, Felix, Felix**, the voice was whispering.

_I'll never get over him. I've tried too many times, with so many people..._

**Felix, Felix, Felix.**

_Scott came back for me._

**Felix, Felix, Felix.**

_What me and Scott have is stronger._

**Felix, Felix, Felix.**

Then Cry walked into a brick wall... That was made of black leather... And looked alot like Sp00ns back.

Cry clamped his mouth shut and turned to walk quickly away.

"Cry," Sp00n called after him.

No. No way. He was not talking to Sp00n right now. He'd had enough tonight.

Cry looked over his shoulder, and saw Sp00n following him. Cursing under his breath, Cry quickened his pace. He was heading for the backdoor again. He just needed to get out, he wanted to go home. Before any of them could meet each other, and before any fights broke out. The crowd felt bigger, Cry could feel bodies pushing against his own. He smelt the sweat and perfume of every person he passed. The dancing lights made his head ache.

He saw the door. It was blocked. Scott was standing there.

Cry didn't look back again. He grabbed Scott by the arm, and dragged him towards the backdoor. Scott followed without a word. Sp00n called after Cry again.

They were with the door, he pushed it open, fresh air swept by.

Cry's hands were made into fists, his teeth grinding and his jaw tense.

Then the door closed behind them, and the music and voices were shut in. Cry hadn't even taken time to explain...

"Your place?" Scott asked, but Cry didn't hear him.

As they were walking away, Cry's thoughts were drowned in that not-so-tiny-voice.

**Felix, Felix, Felix.**

* * *

Cry moaned in both pleasure and pain as Scott gripped his hips and shoved in even deeper. His toes curled behind Scott's back as Cry came over himself, and Scott smiled in triumph as he pounded into Cry with the last of his strenght.

When he was done, Cry was covered in his own sweat and cum, plus the sweat that had been dripping from Scott's forehead.

Cry laid still for a moment, just breathing and collecting himself. Then he heard the shuffling of clothes, and he leaned up on an elbow.

"Don't you wanna lay here for a bit?" he asked as he watched Scott step into his boxers. "We could watch TV... Make some noodles?"

"Not right now, Cry," Scott mumbled and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans.

"Why not?" Cry asked, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "You got something else to do?"

"I just don't feel like it, Cry!" Scott said, annoyed. Then he walked out of their bedroom, showing Cry his bare back.

Cry sighed and laid back down on the bed, staring at the roof.

Scott had pretty much been like this since they got back together, which was two weeks ago. He was cold and distant. It was like he was angry all the time, and Cry couldn't figure out why. Had he done something? He had chosen Scott after all. Shouldn't Scott be happy for that?

Cry was not...

No matter what Cry kept telling himself, the voice in the back of his head refused to go away.

**Felix, Felix, Felix.**

And Scott didn't make it any better, being angry and turning a cold shoulder all the time. Scott only showed any feelings when they had sex, and then it seemed like Scott was desperate to make Cry enjoy it as much as possible. And then he got cold again. Which made no sense what-so-ever.

Enough was enough.

Cry would have to speak to Scott about it. There was obviously something wrong, and Cry had to get to the bottom of it. For the both of them.

Cry got up, got dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt with Keep Calm And Ignore The Voices written across in bold letters, and walked out into the hobby-room. The "hobby-room" was a gamers wet dream with flatscreen TV's, two big, fast computers, brilliant internett connection, a couch with fluffy pillows and game consoles in all shapes and sizes, both old and new.

Scott was currently sitting on his own computer, shuffling through his games on Steam. He was obviously having a hard time on choosing what game to play.

"Scott?" Cry began softly.

Scott acknowledged Cry's spresense with a short nod, his brown eyes glued to the screen.

"I love you," Cry said, and Scott froze for a second. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, like in deep thought, before he turned towards Cry.

"Do you?" he asked with a serious expression.

Cry, who wasn't expecting the question, nodded confused.

Scott smiled, but there was no humor or happiness in the brief showing of teeth.

"Then why..." Scott began as his eyes drilled through Cry's. "Then why do I hear stories of _my _lover having slept with half the boys in your school? If you love me, then why do I hear that you only waited two fucking _days_ before you jumped into another man's bed?"

Cry winced at Scott's sharp tone, and opened his mouth to explain himself, but Scott interrupted him.

"How many did you let fuck you, Cry?"

Cry opened is mouth, closed it, though about it, opened his mouth again, didn't find the words, swallowed nervously and looked down at his feet.

"Too many..." he whispered in shame.

"Too many?"

"Too many to count..."

Scott cursed under his breath, and Cry put his arms around himself.

"If you love me," Scott continued, and the hurt in his voice made Cry cringe in guilt and regret. "Then why did you hesitate when you had to choose between me and Felix?"

"I was confused. You came so unexpected."

"If you love me," Scott said, ignoring Cry's words. "Then why do you say his name in your sleep?"

And with a pang of guilt, Cry realized why Scott had acted the way he had. The tiny voice that had been bugging Cry every day since his choice, had gotten a little louder when Cry slept. And the way Scott did everyting to please Cry in bed; it was to be better than all the other men Cry had been with.

"I'm sorry," Cry said with tears itching in his eyes. "You don't deserve this."

And before Scott could say anything, Cry was running away; out of the room, out the door, out of the house.

Scott deserved someone who made him feel loved. Not jealous, angry, unsure, betrayed, cheated, forgotten, insecure...


End file.
